Performance of piezoelectric actuators and sensors is affected by the microstructural properties of the piezoelectric materials. Commercially available piezoelectric materials, including PZT, PLZT, and PMN-PT, typically exhibit good piezoelectric response but poor fatigue life. Attempts have been made in the past to improve the microstructure of piezoelectric materials using fine-grained precursors with conventional sintering techniques. Although such attempts at microstructural improvement have enhanced some piezoelectric performance characteristics, fatigue life remains low because conventionally sintered ceramics typically have densities of only 90-95% of their theoretical values. Thus, there is a need for new methods of fabricating piezoelectric materials to achieve improved grain orientation, greater density, and extended fatigue life.